Waffles!
by TheDuchessofPuppydom
Summary: This is an extra special story in which Kristy, Mary Anne, and Stacey learn a little something about... friendship. It takes place in their Junior year of high school. Slash Stacey, Claudia. Even if you don't like slash please read as I could use the feed back. Flames welcome, they keep me warm at night. There is no sex but I have a T rating for some course language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I woke up 5 days ago with this story complete in my head. I thought it would take about 10 pages but it wound up being 34 pages. It is complete and I will be adding more chapters as I get them edited. I spilled rootbeer on my keyboard yesterday and now I have sticky backspace and return key. So... If any of you are still waiting for me to update "_That Day"_ I am planning on getting around to it one day. I have been writing and trying to publish a Steampunk story (with little success). So be patient. If there are any readers left out there who want to see more to "_That Day" _please let me know! **

Claudia had reached that part of the drunk that she really liked. That part where the world slows down and the only thing that matters is the wonder she perceived when she would turn her head and the rest of the world had to catch up. It was warm and peaceful there and she didn't care what anyone thought of her. She had reached that point about a half hour ago and then passed it. Like she always did. Like she knew she would.

Alan Gray sat next to her but she barely registered his presents. She could barely register anything now. She was only at Cokie and Mary Anne's party because Alan had insisted they go. Alan was about the only friend that Claudia had left. But she wasn't fooled, Alan only hung around her because she was a drunk. She knew that he was only waiting for her to get so drunk that she would let him take advantage of her. But that would never happen. The drink always took her before he got his chance. Besides, he wasn't her type. Not even close.

But even his patience was wearing thin. The buzz in Claudia's head seemed to get louder than the music around her and the rest of the world started going dim. She took one last big pull on her beer. Maybe half of it, maybe more. Her head began to nod and she couldn't stop it. The bottle slipped from her fingers and hit the floor with a dull clunk.

" DAMMIT CLAUDIA"!

Alan was yelling at her again. He always yelled at some point.

"I get it" Slurred Claudia.

The diminutive young woman leaned forward and tried to focus on the empty bottle. Somehow she wound up on her knees as the bottle eluded her grasp. Suddenly it all seemed too much. Just, too much. When her head hit the floor it made a dull clunking sound too. The dark claimed Claudia's senses as she curled into a ball.

The disgust in Alan's eyes was plain as he stood up and towered over the drunk girl. He had been with her during a lot of drunks but this was unreal. He had never seen her drink like this. "Dammit Claudia, get up." But Claudia was beyond the sound of his voice. "God Dammit Claudia. CLAUDIA"!

"ALAN!"

Alan looked to his right. A very sober and very mad Mary Anne Spier was standing next to him.

"Will you shut up and get her out of here"?

"Screw that Mary Anne" Alan got mad at Claudia a lot but now he was _really _mad. "Fuck her. Fucking drunk leso". Alan stalked away and down the basement steps leaving Mary Anne with a problem".

"Shoot" Mary Anne swore under her breath. Where the heck was Cokie when she needed her.

Mary Anne looked quickly around the room. There were dozens of kids in the main room and kitchen but Cokie was nowhere to be found. But she did spy a rather familiar looking pony tail just inside the hallway. "_Shoot"_ Kristy knew how to get things done but Mary Anne hadn't said more than a dozen words to Kristy in the last two years. The only reason she was at the party was because, well, anybody who was anybody wanted to be at one of Cokie's parties. Mary Anne kneeled over the prostrate Claudia and took one last frantic look around the room. "_Shoot_".

"KRISTY! HEY, THOMAS"! Mary Anne shouted over the din of the music and loud voices.

Kristy Thomas turned from the person she was talking to, to see who was yelling. When she saw Mary Anne kneeling over a what was obviously a very drunk Claudia she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She pushed herself away from the wall and sauntered over to the pair.

"What, Spier"?

"Could you, please, give me a hand"?

"What do you want me to do? This is your party. She's your drunk".

"Kristy, could you just stop being a bitch for two seconds and help me get her upstairs"?

"Oh I'm the bitch now? Glass houses Spier".

"Kristy! Please! I'm sorry, Okay? Just, help me.

Kristy let out an exaggerated sigh and kneeled on the other side of Claudia. "What are we going to do once we get her upstairs? Aren't all the rooms, you know, busy"?

"Shoot"!

Kristy snickered. "Maybe we can just put her on the front door step as a warning to all the other drunks".

"Kristy! Its freezing outside"!

"Well! What do you want to do, Em? I suppose I could drive her home but I don't want her throwing up in my car. Where the hell is Gray"?

"He kind of left. Look Kristy, I…"

"I'll take her home".

Mary Anne and Kristy looked up at a the sound of a new voice. Stacey McGill knelt down next to Claudia's feet. Kristy regained her tongue first.

"Aren't you afraid she'll get her lesbo germs all over you"?

Stacey gave Kristy a thinned lipped grimace but then shook her head and frowned. "Not now Kristy, Okay? Look, could we just, for a few minutes, put aside our personal bitches and take care of one of our own. For old times sake, please"?

Kristy couldn't hold Stacey's gaze. She looked down as guilt hit her. They had all said thing. Done things. Things they weren't proud of. Stacey knew she had her.

"I'll get my coat and bring my car around to the front door. Mary Anne, can you get a bowl or bucket or something? Get your jackets and get her out to my car. We can take her home and then get back to hating each other".

"I don't hate…" Began Mary Anne.

"I know, I know, Mary Anne. I don't either, I just… Look, lets just do this. Okay"?

"I don't hate anyone either" Kristy muttered. "All right" She continued, louder. "Em, could you get my jacket? I'll stay with the drun… Claudia. When you get back we'll take her out together."

Mary Anne nodded her head and the girls split up. A few minutes later Kristy and Mary Anne were wrestling a clumsy Claudia into Stacey's mustang. They finally got her situated in the back seat and Mary Anne handed a small plastic bowl to Kristy.

"Why me"?

"Because if she throws up and I'm sitting next to her, I'll throw up".

"Would you two please get it"? Stacey all but shouted

Kristy rolled her eyes again. "Fine. Gimme."

Kristy got into the back seat next to Claudia. Mary Anne lowered the seat and climbed into the front. Stacey took a quick look in the rear view mirror to make sure Kristy was settled and pulled out into the street.

"Thanks for doing this" Mary Anne said in a low voice.

"Yeah, well." Stacey glance at the mirror and then turned a small smile to Mary Anne before returning her eyes to the road. "it's the least I could do".

Mary Anne gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean, 'the least you can do'".

Stacey gave her another quick glance "I just mean." Stacey sighed. "I owe her".

Mary Anne waited several blocks for Stacey to continue. When she remained silent Mary Anne's curiosity got the best of her.

"What do you mean, 'owe her'. Just what happed last Christmas? I never did really believe what Alan said."

"That Gray is such a shit" Stacey hissed as she turned a corner. "Let it go Mary Anne." Stacey gave her another quick glance. "Besides, When did you start to care"?

"I don't hate!" Mary Anne exclaimed.

"I know, you don't hate. Now". Another glance "You sure hated someone two years ago".

Mary Anne turned her head away from Stacey and looked out onto the snow covered streets. "I don't want to talk about it". She said quietly.

The two girls sat in silence. Each one nursing there own separate wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristy sat with her arm around Claudia's hunched shoulders. Every time Stacey turned a corner Claudia let out a moan. Kristy felt the guilt gnawing at her. She didn't know exactly what happed last Christmas but by Spring Claudia's drinking had reached epic proportions.

Shortly after they had started high school two years ago Mary Anne had turned into a bitch queen and Kristy had just drifted away from Claudia and Stacey. Although she would see them from time to time.

Kristy always stood by her friends but when she heard the 'Claudia story' and she turned into a drunk Kristy knew she should stick with her but like everyone else she distanced herself from Claudia. Not that Kristy believed that crap Alan was spewing about Claudia being a lesbian predator, still…

Guilt finally drove Kristy to put her head next to Claudia's. "Don't worry" she whispered "we'll have you home soon, Claud".

"Alan, I wanna go home" Claudia whimpered.

"Its me, Claud, Kristy." Kristy pulled Claudia's long black hair back over her ear.

Claudia tried to focus on Kristy but couldn't.

"Oh, Kristy. I'm so sorry." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm such a fuck up. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up."

"Ssshhhhh. No. No your not a fuck up Claud".

"Yes I'm too. That's why you won't talk to me. That's why no one talks to me".

Kristy tightened her arm around Claudia as the guilt doubled and then tripled. "No, I'm sorry Claud." She whispered "I'm the one who fucked up. You needed your friends and we left".

"Kristy, I don't feel so good."

"I know. Here." Kristy pushed the bowl into Claudia's hands. "If you need to puke, puke into the bowl."

Claudia grabbed the bowl with one hand and found Kristy's hand with other. "Where're we going"?

"Home, Claudia. We're taking you to your home."

"I hope we get there soon. I don't feel so good"

Kristy raised her head. "Are we there yet"?

"A couple more blocks" Mary Anne supplied.

"I don't think…" Claudia started to heave. "She's not going to make it" Kristy sighed as Stacey stepped on the accelerator.

Mary Anne was out the door before Stacey had come to a complete stop. She pulled the seat up as Kristy handed her the bowl. Mary Anne hesitated but took it in one hand a grabbed Claudia's coat sleeve with the other. With Kristy pushing and Mary Anne pulling they got Claudia quickly out of the back seat. But Mary Anne lost her grip and Claudia fell into the snow. She rolled to her hands and knees and heaved again. Mary Anne stepped back. Even in the dim street light as Kristy leapt out of the car she could see Mary Anne was green. Kristy quickly pulled Claudia's hair back and held her while she heaved again.

Stacey was running around from the drivers side. "Go get the door Mary Anne. Kristy help me get her up". Stacy leaned down and got Claudia under one arm while Kristy got her under the other. Between them they got her up and moving to the front door.

"Claudia, are your parents home"? Stacey tried to get Claudia's attention.

"No. At Janine's College". Claudia tried to look up. "Stacey"?

"Yeah, its me".

"Why you here? Lemme go." Claudia tried unsuccessfully to break Stacey's grip. "Lemme go! Kristy, make her lemme go" Claudia was all but screaming.

"Ah, Stace"? Kristy gave Stacey a puzzled look.

Stacey let go and stood looking on as Claudia leaned into Kristy. "Stacey! Door! Mary Anne! Help!

The two helpers ran passed each other as they changed positions. Mary Anne grabbed Claudia's arm and tried to ignore the white foam in her hair.

Claudia turned her head to Kristy. "When did Mary Anne get here"?

Kristy smiled "Um, just now"

"Mary Anne hates me too."

Kristy stole a quick glance at Mary Anne's stunned expression. "She doesn't hate you"

"I don't hate you"!

The two girls got Claudia up the front steps and through the door.

"I'm gonna be sick again" Claudia moaned

"Hold on till we get you upstairs. Then you can be as sick as you want."

"I don't hate you Claudia".

"Do too. You hate, hated me even 'for you knew I was.. 'for I was the lesbian joke".

They almost had her up the stairs now. Kristy stole another look at Mary Anne. She could see the tears in her eyes and she knew Mary Anne would lose it if she said anything. "Mary Anne doesn't hate you Claud. She just… took her shit out on us".

The trio stumbled into the bathroom and Claudia immediately hugged the toilet and heaved with great gusto into the bowl. Kristy crouched beside her, got a handful of hair and pulled it back as Mary Anne stepped away. She had turned green again.

"I don't hate her" Mary Anne protested in a whisper. "I don't hate anyone".

Stacey came up behind Mary Anne and gently pulled her back. "Its okay Mary Anne. We know you don't hate her".

Claudia was breathing heavily but had stopped at least for a few minutes. Kristy looked up at the two girls standing in the doorway. "This might take awhile…"

"I'm not going anywhere". Stacey interrupted.

"Me either" said Mary Anne.

Kristy looked from one determined face to other. "Okay, but see if you can find a couple of bottles of water. I could use one and after Claudia's done here I'd like to get her to drink one before she passes out".

Claudia started to heave again and Mary Anne quickly backed out of the bathroom. "I'll find some water". She turned and dashed back down the stairs.

Claudia thankfully settled back and the girls waited in silence until Mary Anne got back with four bottles of water. She handed them out to the thanks of the others.

Claudia had laid her cheek against the toilet. It felt cool and nice. "Kristy?" She murmured, "Wherze Alan. Alan takes care of me."

Kristy looked and Mary Anne and cocked an eyebrow.

"He… when Claudia fell of the couch he just left

Stacey shook her head. Her eyes full of fury. "Gray is such shit" she said for a second time.

Kristy was going to make a similar comment but then she remembered her own reaction when Mary Anne had ask her to help with the drunk girl. More guilt. One more thing not to be proud of. She bit back her response and reached for a handful of tissues from a box sitting on top of the toilet. She wiped away the worst of the spittle from Claudia's mouth and chin. "Alan's not here right now. But don't worry, Me and Mary Anne and Stacey will take care of you".

"Stacey go home" Claudia said petulantly. "Kristy make Stacey go home. Don't want her here."

"She drove you home Claud" Kristy tried to reason with her. "She just wants to help".

"No!" Claudia stated. "She told everyone. She told everyone I'm a big lesbian rapist. That's why nobody talks to me. Everyone thinks I tried to rape her. But I didn't. I just… I don't know what she wanted." Claudia started crying again and stopped talking.

Mary Anne and Kristy looked in astonishment from the crying Claudia to Stacey. The blonde's mouth was open in shock and her eyes were glassy. "I didn't! I never said a word about what happened! Not one word! Not to anyone!"

Kristy looked to Mary Anne with an arched eyebrow. Mary Anne looked back with her own arched brow. "What Claudia just said. That's kind of what I heard from Alan Gray". Said Mary Anne.

"I got that story form Alan too." Kristy agreed.

Stacey looked incredulous "Nothing like that happened and I didn't tell him anything! I didn't tell anyone" Stacey reiterated.

"You did too tell everyone. Alan told me. Goway Stacey! Kristy tell her goway!" but before Kristy could say a word Claudia's body clutch again as more stale beer ran from her mouth.

Stacey turned away, holding back her tears. "I'll go and get her bed ready".

A green Mary Anne gulped "I'll help"

The blonde and the brunette went a short distance down the hall to Claudia's room. Stacey turned the light on and gasped. Claudia's room was never what one would call tidy but, "Jesus. What the hell."

Mary Anne pushed passed Stacey and stared. "Oh, my. How does she live like this"?

There was not an inch of floor, desk, table or bed that was not covered in clothes, half finished paintings, drawings, books and art supplies and food wrappers.

Stacey surveyed the room with a critical eye. "Clothes in the closet, art stuff on the table, books on the desk and garbage in, the garbage." She looked at the overflowing trash bin. "I guess". She grabbed a double arm load of clothes and started stuffing them into the closet. The girls worked quickly for some time until a bedroom was found under all the refuse. Mary Anne sat down in the old directors chair as Stacey straitened out the bedding on Claudia's double bed.

Mary Anne took a sip from her water. "Say what you will about Kristy but she doesn't do things by half does she".

Sitting on the end of the bed, Stacey took a sip from her own water. "No. Not our Kristy. When she gets a project she does it right."

The girls sat as the minutes stretched out. The tension between them grew like a living thing. From the bathroom came the noise of another flush. They could here Kristy comforting Claudia. Stacey had been looking out the window. She glanced at Mary Anne, and took a breath.

"Why didn't you tell us" Stacey's words were soft. She was trying not to sound accusing.

"Tell you what" Mary Anne evaded.

"You know… about." Stacey realized that the chance to talk may never come again so she made a decision and plunged forward. "He was beating you Mary Anne! That son of a bitch Logan beat you!"

Mary Anne looked away and then down at her feet. "I'm not talking about this" she hissed.

"My God Mary Anne. We were 14 years old. He was twice your size and he treated you like shit."

Mary Anne bolted from the directors chair, crossed to the doorway and stopped when she heard the sound of Claudia being sick again. Stacey watched as Mary Anne paced back and forth across the room. Door to chair and back again. Stacey knew she wanted to leave. To run away again like she did two years ago. But she was here for Claudia and Stacey knew she wouldn't abandon her now.

Mary Anne slowly sunk back into the directors chair. Where had the time gone? She had never meant for it to go on like this. She had always planned on apologizing. To make things right between them. But, as time went on Kristy found a home with the jocks, Dawn moved back to California, Stacey moved into the popular stratosphere. And Claudia? Well, Claudia floundered. She stayed in Stacey's shadow for a while but that ended last Christmas. Mary Anne found herself in a lot of classes with Cokie Mason. Somehow they gravitated to each other and after awhile the girls just went different ways with different people. She had always meant to explain. But… Mary Anne sighed. It was time. Time to stop running.

"It. It started the summer before freshman year." Mary Anne stopped to collected her thoughts. "Little things at first. He would yell at me for being late or for not telling him when I was out with friends." She took another sip from her water. "Then, one day he grabbed my arm. I told him to let go but he just shook me and yelled. He left bruises. The next day he told me how much he loved me. How sorry he was." Mary Anne looked up a Stacey. "I wanted him to love me Stacey. I needed him to love me. He was my story book hero."

Stacey nodded "He changed you".

Mary Anne looked down. "Yeah. Little things. He didn't like my hair, so I changed it. He didn't like my clothes so I bought a new wardrobe. But it was never enough. It was never right. He would get so mad. He would shake me by my arms. Sometimes he would throw me down. I always wore long sleeve shirts that summer, remember?" Stacey nodded, she remembered. Mary Anne went on in a quiet voice. "I thought it was my fault. Everything would be fine if I could just be what he wanted me to be."

Stacey hesitated "Why didn't you tell your dad, or your step mom."

Mary Anne gave a laugh "Sharon? Yeah, right. She didn't care about me. She always blamed me for Dawn moving back to California."

"But what about your dad"

"What was I supposed to say? You know how much he loved Logan. He was like the son my dad never had. I told him once that I wasn't sure about Logan. That, maybe he wasn't the guy I thought he was. Dad wouldn't even hear it." Mary Anne took another sip of water. "I was supposed to be the perfect daughter. You know? I never did anything wrong. The perfect daughter with the perfect boy friend. The story book life."

The girls sat in silence again. "What about us, why didn't you tell us."

Mary Anne opened her mouth and then closed it again. Stacey could see her eyes fill up with tears. "He hated you guys. You and Claudia and Kristy were his… competition. I guess. Particularly Kristy. He told me she was a bad influence. That she wasn't my best friend. She just wanted to use me, control me. He go in my head. He seemed to make sense. I… I don't know what he did. But I believed him. You guys were the problem he said. And I just wanted things to be like they were. I wanted my Logan back.

"That's why you pushed us away. That's why you were such…"

"A bitch?" Mary Anne finished.

Stacey gave a small smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, a bitch." Stacey shook her head. "But… you chose him over us".

"No! I. I..."

"He owned you" came a quiet voice from the doorway.

Mary Anne and Stacey looked to the door. Kristy was leaning against the jam. "Don't worry. Claudia is fine. I just needed to stretch my legs." She looked at Mary Anne and shrugged. "He owned your head. I get it."

Mary Anne was taken aback. "I'm really not trying to be a bitch Kristy but, you get it?"

"Yeah. You remember seventh grade summer?" Kristy prompted

Mary Anne thought for a second, and then the light dawned. "Oh."

During the summer between seventh and eighth grade Kristy's father had shown up out of the blue. When Kristy was only 3 years old he had gone out for cigarettes and never came back. He had only told Kristy that he was back in town. They spent most of the summer meeting in secret. Going to the movies and playing baseball and going to local fairs. Kristy was sure that he was back for good. That he was going to get a job in Stony Brook and the family would be together again. Then one day he left. Again. No card, no letter. He just left. Kristy was heart broken. She cried for a week. She had believed, she needed to believe that he really meant it. That this time was for real. He was back to stay.

Stacey remembered too. "He screwed you up good". She looked back at Mary Anne. "I'm sorry Mary Anne".

Mary Anne sighed and looked to her feet again then look up. "No. I'm sorry." she took a sip of water. "One day, half way through our freshman year, he came up to me at my locker and broke up with me. He just said we were through and he never wanted to see me again." Another sip. "I was devastated. Lost. I didn't know what to do. I had burned my bridges with you guys and now I was alone."

Mary Anne looked from Kristy to Stacey. "I know I should have apologized then but… God, I felt like such a fool. How could I have been so stupid? I was a complete bitch to you guys. I drove you away. And for what? Some asshole who just wanted to own me."

Mary Anne looked down. She couldn't meet their eyes. "I'm sorry." She forced it out. "I should have said this a long time ago. I'm sorry for being a bitch, for being so stupid." she shook her head "I'm sorry".

The three girls looked at the floor. Not knowing what to say. After all this time it was finally out there. They would need some time. Their individual revelries were interrupted when Claudia called from the bathroom. "Kristy, can I go to bed?

Kristy looked at Mary Anne. "We'll talk later, okay?" Kristy whirled away. "Hold on, Claud. I'm coming".


	3. Chapter 3

Stacey sat for a few more seconds and then stood up and stepped over to Mary Anne. She leaned over and hugged her friend. "_My Friend_" she thought. It felt good to think of Mary Anne that way again. Mary Anne jumped from her chair and clutched at Stacey. Now that it was out there. Now that she had finally said her sorry's she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. It was like she had started breathing again. They held each other for a minute, not saying a word and then separated. Mary Anne wiped her tears away and gave a short laugh. "I guess some things never change. I always was a cry baby".

Stacey laughed too. "I'll keep your secret."

The two girls heard water running in the bathroom. "I just want to wash the puke out of your hair Claud. Here, brush your teeth."

"Don't wanna brush my teeth"

"Claudia, Please. You'll thank me in the morning. When you're done I want you to drink this bottle of water."

"Don't wanna drink anymore." Claudia said around her toothbrush.

Stacey stood up and went to the closet. She rooted through the clothes until she found a t-shirt and relatively clean pair of sweats. She gave them to Mary Anne "Here, take these to Kristy. I'm going to do something with this bed and then I'm going to the down stair's bathroom to pee."

Mary Anne understood. For what every reason, it would be best if Stacey wasn't around when Claudia went to bed. She took the clothes from Stacey and ran to the bathroom.

Mary Anne took the t-shirt and sweats to Kristy. "Here, Claudia can change into these."

Claudia looked at Kristy "When did Mary Anne get here"?

Kristy smiled again "Just now. And she doesn't hate you".

"Does too."

Kristy looked Mary Anne in the eye. "She don't hate anyone." she turned back to Claudia "Here" she said uncapping a bottle of water and handed it to Claudia "drink some of this and then get out of your puke clothes and put on the clothes that Mary Anne brought.

Claudia took a drink from the bottle. "I don't like those sweats".

"CLAUDIA! Just take your clothes off.

Claudia looked at Kristy with a very serious expression. "Your not my type". She thought for a moment. "I like blondes". Then tears filled her eyes. But she said mean things about me. They weren't true, Kristy! They weren't true."

Kristy hugged Claudia and rocked her. "Its okay Claud. I know." She held Claudia for a minute. "Come on. Lets get you changed and into bed."

Claudia sniffed "Kay".

Kristy closed the seat on the toilet. "Here, sit down and take your sweater off."

Claudia sat and with Kristy's help she was able to get her sweater off and got the t-shirt on. It took a few minutes to get her jeans off and the sweats on but they finally got it done.

Kristy cleaned up the bathroom as best she could while Mary Anne knelt in front of Claudia and handed her the bottle of water. "Here, drink a little more. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Claudia accepted the bottle and took a drink. She held the bottle in her lap and picked at the label. "You hate me. Its okay though." She continued to pick at the label.

Mary Anne leaned into Claudia until their foreheads touched. "I'm sorry Claudia." She whispered. "I'm sorry for being a horrible person. I was a bad friend." Mary Anne stood up and the leaned over Claudia and gently kissed the top of her head.

Claudia tried to look up and focus but it was still to much for her. "You don't hate me?"

"No. We'll talk in the morning, Okay"?

"kay." Claudia took another drink. "Kristy, can I go to bed now? The room has stopped spinning. I'm so tired."

"Okay." Kristy got Claudia up off the toilet "Lets go. One foot in front of the other".

With Mary Anne leading the way, the trio made it to Claudia's bedroom. Stacey had actually made the bed and turned the blankets back. Kristy got Claudia onto the bed and then pulled the covers up to her chin. Claudia reached up and caught Kristy's hand in her own. Kristy knelt down next to her and Claudia focused as well as she could on Kristy's face. "You. You'll be gone. In the morning you'll all be gone again. Won't you." She didn't seem sad. Just… resigned.

Kristy turned her head so Mary Anne couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "No." She whispered. "No Claud. I'm going to sleep in Janine's bed. I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

Claudia squeezed Kristy's hand. "Promise?"

Kristy leaned over and kissed the top of Claudia's head like Mary Anne had. "I'll be here in the morning when you wake up. Promise".

"Night Kristy, Thanks for… everything. Night Mary Anne."

"Goodnight Claudia" said Mary Anne. She looked at Kristy who nodded "We'll stay with you for a while. Just till you fall asleep. Okay"?

"kay. Night."

Mary Anne had taken the desk chair so after turning on the dim desk lamp and turning off the main light Kristy sat in the old director's chair. A few seconds later a shadow fell across the room from the hallway. The two brunettes look to see Stacey's blonde head haloed by the hall light. Stacey leaned against the doorway. They nodded in silent acknowledgement to each other. After a few minutes Claudia's breathing was deep and even and she started to softly snore. Stacey moved quietly into the room and sat carefully on the floor at the end of Claudia's bed. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath and blew it out. Kristy and Mary Anne exchanged glances and turned back to Stacey. But before they could say anything Stacey giggled. The two brunettes exchanged another glance and Stacey put her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. When she quieted down she looked from Mary Anne to Kristy and grinned.

"You guys have no idea what your doing, do you".

"What are you talking about" Kristy whispered.

"You two. You've been talking in your 'face code' all night"

"Face code?" it was Mary Anne's turn to whispered. "What the heck is face code?"

"Its how you two talk to each other. You have entire conversations just by looking at each other. Dawn and Claudia and I used to talk about it all the time."

Mary Anne and Kristy exchange another glance and then they both giggled.

"I never thought about it but your right" said Kristy.

Mary Anne was a little more thoughtful "It never occurred to me. I always know, just by looking at Kristy, what she's thinking. She shook her head "Old habits."

The three girls sat in amiable silent for a few minutes listening to Claudia's soft snores.

Stacey craned her head so she could see Claudia's face. Mary Anne could see the longing in Stacey's eyes. She glance to Kristy and gave an almost unperceivable shake of her head. The brunettes sat in silence and waited. But they were not prepared for what Stacey said next.

"I love her. You know?" Stacey never took her eyes off Claudia's face. "With all my heart. I love her."

Mary Anne recovered first. "You. Love. Her? You mean…"

"I'm in love with her. I think about her all the time. I want to be with her. Go to movies with her. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her how beautiful she is.

Kristy's eyes were as big as dinner plates and her jaw hung slack. But Mary Anne had never lost her greatest attribute. Her ability to know how to get her friends to open up. How to get them to talk. But even more importantly, how to listen.

"Something did happen last Christmas, didn't it." Mary Anne whispered. "But it didn't happen the way Alan Gray said it did. Did it."

Stacey frowned and shook her head. "I don't know what Alan said. He never told me anything. No one ever told me what he said." She looked from Mary Anne to Kristy. "But I heard enough. I should have said something but I didn't. I just.. I wanted to be ignorant. I didn't want to face it. Not then."

"What happened, Stacey" Kristy questioned. "What really happened"

Stacey took another long look at Claudia, rubbed her temples and started her story. "It was a few days before Christmas. You remember Claudia and I volunteered to help with the children's Christmas play at the grade school?" The two brunettes nodded. "Well, we were in the auditorium painting the sets. We.. Claudia and I had been spending a lot of time together. Both of us always seemed to find excuses to be together. To spend time alone." Stacey found her bottle of water and took a long drink. "We were taking a break and sitting next to each other on the side of the stage. Claudia put her head on my shoulder and… took my hand in hers." Stacey took another sip of water. "I pulled my hand away and asked her what she was doing. She turned to face me a said she thought I wanted this. That I had been sending her signals." Stacey stopped and rubbed her temples again.

"Were you?" said Kristy "Were you sending her signals?"

"Yeah" Stacey whispered. "I was.

"Stacey!" Mary Anne hissed.

"I know, I know. I thought… I thought it was harmless. I mean. I kind of knew on some level that Claudia was gay even though she never said anything but. Uhhhg." Stacey hit her forehead with her fist. "How could I be gay?" Stacey looked at Mary Anne. "The perfect daughter. The perfect popular girl. I needed the perfect boyfriend. You know?"

Mary Anne looked to Kristy then look down. "Yeah." She looked back to Stacey. "Yeah, I know."

Stacey took a breath and thought. Then shook her head. "I told her she was mistaken, that I didn't like girls that way. Claudia said that she was sorry, that she hadn't meant it. That we should forget about it." Stacey hit her forehead again. "I should have stayed and talk to her. But I just wanted to leave. I couldn't be with her no matter how much I wanted it. And I wanted it. But, I couldn't be gay. I told her I had to go. I had to pick up my mom. Claudia started to cry. She knew I was lying. She tried to get me to stay, to talk but… I just left. I just left her there. Left her with my lie." Stacey wiped away some tears. I ignored her all through Christmas. She would call and I told mom to tell her I was sick. That I couldn't talk to her. "When school started after Christmas break I heard some rumors. No one ever told me anything directly but… I knew. I didn't want to know. But I knew. Claudia never talk to me again and I watched while she slipped away. While every one shunned her.

Stacey looked at Mary Anne and Kristy but both girls looked away. They felt the guilt too. "She thinks She's a fuck up but she's not" said Stacey. "I'm the fuck up. I'm the one who fucked her over. I'm such a shit. But I swear, I swear to God I never told anyone about what happened. Not one word."

The girls sat in silence. The minutes ticked away until Kristy broke the silence. "I never let my friends down. Until now. Tomorrow I'm going to find Alan Grey, beat the crap out of him and then beg Claudia to forgive me. Somehow he knew. He knew what happened and then told everyone. Or at least he told them a very distorted version of what happened. He made it sound like Claudia tried to rape you. "

"It sounds like he told Claudia that he got the story from you, Stacey." Said Mary Anne. Why would he do that? Why would he want Claudia to hate you?

"Competition." Said Kristy.

Mary Anne pursed her lips "What? Why?"

" Don't you get it? Alan has been following Claudia around like a puppy since we started high school."

Stacey was nodding her head thoughtfully. "Yeah. First he gets me out of the way and then he alienates her from the everyone else."

Mary Anne finally got it. "But he stays with her. Claudia's only friend and faithful puppy. Hoping that some day she gives in and…"

"That little shit" Kristy finished. "I'm going to murder him. I'm literally going to kill him. With my bare hands I'm going to rip his heart out.

"I let him get away with it." Stacey lamented "for almost a year now I've watch him reduce her to" Stacey looked to the beautiful snoring Japanese girl. "to this. And I let him do it."

Mary Anne shook her head. "There is enough guilt to go around, Stacey. We saw it too. We just let it happen."

"Yeah, don't hog it all, Stace" said Kristy.

The silence fell upon them and stretched out for many minutes.

"Well" said Kristy "I've got a lot of killin' to do tomorrow. I'm going to Janine's room and crash.

Mary Anne let out an enormous yawn. I'm going to get a blanket and find a piece of floor somewhere.

"Um…" Kristy hesitated. "What the hell. We've shared beds before. Janine has a big double bed, Em. You can bunk with me."

"You sure?" questioned Mary Anne.

"Yeah. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll get some extra blankets and pillows"

The two brunettes got to their feet. Kristy looked to Stacey. "Stace?"

Stacey got to her feet as well and moved to the directors chair. "You two go ahead and go to bed. I'll sit with Claudia for awhile. If I get tired I'll go down stairs and sleep on the sofa."

"All right. 'Night Stace."

Mary Anne made it to the door and then turned and ran back to Stacey. She wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you Stacey. Thanks for not giving up on me."

Stacey leaned her head against Mary Anne's and smiled "I'm glad your back".

Mary Anne turned and walked out into the hall leaving Stacey alone with her guilt. Stacey sat in the director's chair with a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Anne was already in bed when Kristy got back from the bathroom. She stood by the light switch and glanced at Mary Anne who gave a slight nod of her head. Mary Anne started to scoot over so Kristy could get into bed. But Kristy just climbed in between her and the wall. They both settled down in the bed, facing the window.

"I hope those two will be okay" said Mary Anne.

"Me too. Em."

Now that they were alone, the awkward stared to settle in between the former best friends. They both stared out the window thinking their own thoughts. After a few minutes Mary Anne tried again.

"So… when did you decide to start calling me 'Em'?"

Mary Anne heard Kristy's quiet giggle. "Just tonight. If you don't like it…"

"No. No. That's fine. I do kind of like it. To tell you the truth I am getting a little tired of 'Mary Anne'. I'm not 12 anymore. I'm sort of hoping everyone else will pick it up."

The silence marched on and after a bit Kristy was sure that Mary Anne had fallen asleep but then she shifted and turned to face Kristy. The moon had risen and was shining brightly through the big window lighting up Kristy's face. Mary Anne looked into Kristy's unblinking eyes and spoke the one question she needed an answer to. "When did you know."

Kristy closed her eyes and thought. The answer was simple enough but then the can would be open and worms would be everywhere. She opened her eyes. "From the first day." Kristy blinked again "From the first day he yelled at you, I think." Mary Anne waited. "I had come over to see you and he was leaving when I walked up. I waved at him and he gave me a look like he hated me." Kristy knitted her eyebrows "No. not hated. Loathed. Like he wanted to kill me. I went in to see you and you were babbling about… something. I don't remember. But you wouldn't look me in the eye. I knew that you had been crying but… You made up some excuse about how you had to get tigger to the vet and you ran off. I knew something was wrong. That this wasn't just one of your usual arguments. Something very real and very bad had happened."

"I was running already" whispered Mary Anne. "Pushing you away from the first day."

Kristy nodded. "After that it just got worse. You started wearing long sleeve shirts and I knew why. I kept asking"

"And I kept pushing" said Mary Anne.

Kristy knitted her brow again. "It was like being in a ball game that is going horribly wrong. You try and you try but no matter what you do the score just keeps getting wider and you know you can't win. Its like a nightmare. The game never really ends but after what seems like forever you're on the bus going home." Kristy paused again. Trying to reason out for herself why things had gotten so bad. "One day I woke up and I realized that I hadn't talk to you in over a month. And that seemed okay. It shouldn't have been. I should have gotten back in the game. I didn't"

"Its okay Kristy. You can only bang your head against a wall for so long."

Kristy remained silent for a bit and then said almost to herself. "I didn't let him get away with it though. That rat-bastard."

Mary Anne stared at Kristy but she was done talking. Mary Anne thought about that last day. When Logan had broken up with her. She remembered how he just ended it. No explanation no excuses. Just, "We're done". But there was something else. His left eye looked as if someone had hit him with a baseball bat. It was black and blue and half swollen shut. She had just assumed that he had had an accident on the football field. It happened sometimes. Mary Anne searched Kristy's face. Her hair was pulled back and her face was scrubbed clean. In the bright moonlight Mary Anne couldn't help but notice the crescent shape on her cheek. It was a scare she had picked up somehow. Normal Kristy hid it with makeup but tonight it stood out sharp against her smooth cheek. Mary Anne's eyes went wide. She remembered now. She remembered because it seemed like such a coincidence at the time. Kristy had come to school with 6 stitches in her cheek on the same day that Logan had broke up with her. Her fingers automatically went to the scare.

Kristy intercepted her hand with her own. "What the hell, Em" but her voice was not unkind. Curious, but not unkind.

"You did it." Mary Anne said in an incredulous voice.

Kristy let go of Mary Anne's hand and slowly, tentatively she reached out and gently touched the scare. "You did it." Mary Anne repeated. She dropped her hand onto Kristy's and took it into her own. "You hit Logan with a baseball bat."

Kristy snorted. "No. No, I didn't hit anyone with a baseball bat."

"But you did hit him. Didn't you?"

Kristy kept silent while trying to figure out what to reveal. "Ah, what the hell." she might as well say it all. "I heard him and some of the other boys on the football team standing outside the boy's locker room. I was putting some equipment away under the bleachers. We couldn't see each other but, I heard him. He said," Kristy looked away. "He said he nailed you. That you finally 'gave it up' to him."

Mary Anne's eyes went wide with shock. "I didn't… I never… My God Kristy, we were 14. Fourteen!."

"What did you expect Em. The guy was a complete tool. A full on asshole." Kristy Sighed. "Anyway I stepped out and laughed at him. I told him I didn't think he could get it up for girls. At least not unless he was beating them."

"Kristy!"

Kristy push on. "I said… I don't know what I said. I just wanted him to take a swing at me. I needed him to swing at me."

"Kristy! No! why?"

"Look Em, most guys aren't jerks. You know my brothers…"

"Your brothers are different"

"No, Em. No, their not. They are just nice guys. Most guys are. Most guys won't swing at a girl no matter how much you provoke them. It just isn't done. Most guys just won't cross that line.

"But he swung and you."

"Yeah, he took a big swing. But he's kind of a lumbering hulk of a jackass. I ducked and stepped inside his guard and BAM! BAM! BAM! I got in three good ones right on his eye." Kristy looked a little embarrassed. "But… he got me a good one before I stepped back."

"What the heck were the other guys doing"?

"Oh. I think they were kind of in shock. You know? Caught off guard. It happened so fast. But when I hit the ground three guys grabbed him and had him against the wall. Cary Retlin was there. You should have seen him, Em. He had his forearm under Logan's chin. I thought he was going to choke him to death.

"I never heard any of this. Not a peep."

"Yeah, I know." Kristy sighed again. "The rest of the guys there, Cary and the others. They're nice guys but, they're still guys. Part of a pack. They keep each others secrets. But… they discipline there own. They saw him, they saw the monster. They knew him for the ass he really is. I think they had as much to do with his breaking up with you as I did." Kristy looked into the shadows surrounding Mary Anne's face. "Anyway. I went to the emergency room and the next day Logan broke up with you." Kristy shrugged. "End of story".

Mary Anne didn't say a word for a long time she just squeezed Kristy's hand and sniffed back the tears. Finally in a small voice she whispered. "You saved me. If you hadn't done that. If you hadn't shown him for what he is." Mary Anne shook her head. "My God Kristy. I might still be with that creep." Mary Anne sniffed more tears. "You are my story book hero."

"Yeah, well. Best friends. You know?" Kristy waited while Mary Anne remained silent Finally, "Your going to hug me now, aren't you." said Kristy.

"Yessss" Mary Anne sniffed and threw herself at Kristy.

Kristy got her arms around the little brunette and held her while she cried. After a while she untangled herself. "Okay Em. Okay" Mary Anne lay back down. "Its going to be different Em. We're not those people anymore. I'm, Uh, I'm going to need some time. But we're done with this chapter now. Okay?

"Yeah, okay. Okay." Mary Anne gave Kristy one last long look and then gave her hand one last squeeze. "Goodnight Kristy." Mary Anne shifted back to the window.

"Goodnight Em."

The wind had picked up and Mary Anne watched the branches of an old elm dance in the breeze for a few minutes. "Kristy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

Kristy moved closer to Mary Anne and put her arm around her waist. Not quite spooning her. "Yeah we're going to be okay".

"When did Kristy Thomas get so touchy feely." Mary Anne found Kristy's hand with her own.

"Just for tonight Em. And if you tell any one…"

"Bam? Bam? Bam?"

"Yeah." Kristy said sleepily "Goodnight Em".

"Night".


	5. Chapter 5

Stacey woke with a start. She had sitting with Claudia and dozing in the old directors chair for a few hours. Midnight had come and gone and the long hours of the early morning were slowly passing. "Mmmpfff…" She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. She heard Claudia softly snoring from under the covers. She had rolled over to the far side of the bed and had somehow managed to get wrapped up in the blankets.

Stacey stood up and rubbed her back. She looked at the open side of the bed. If she could just stretch out for a couple minutes, she could rest her eyes and go back to the directors chair. She new that eventually she would have to go downstairs to the sofa but she wanted to put that off for as long as she could. Stacey sat down on the corner of the bed and when Claudia continued to snore quietly Stacey carefully stretch out to her full length. She should just go home. Claudia had made it clear earlier that she didn't want her around. When morning came she wouldn't be welcome. When they got up a few hours from now Claudia and Kristy would be friends again. Stacey new that Kristy would smooth things over with Mary Anne as well. They would be the three musketeers again. Just like before Stacey came. Stacey knew in her heart they would be okay. But she had her doubts about herself and Claudia. She knew if she asked, Kristy would intercede on her behalf as well. But that would be the cowards way. How could Claudia respect her if she didn't face her herself.

Stacey could see Claudia's face bathed in the moonlight. She was beautiful. She wanted to reach out and hold her face in her hands. She wanted to explain. But what would she say? Everything she thought of sounded like an excuse.

Stacey rested her head on her arm. "I'm sorry Claudia." she whispered. Her voice was so soft she could barely hear it herself. I am so, so sorry. I don't know how to explain, I don't want to make excuses. I don't know what I can say to make it better." Stacey had let her voice rise and Claudia gave a snort and mumbled in her sleep. Stacey's heart raced. What if Claudia woke up? What would she do? But Claudia's breathing evened out again as she slept. "I wasn't ready. And I let you down. I let all of this… all of this shit happen to you. It was my fault. All my fault." Stacey didn't know what else to say. What could she say? "I'm not asking for a second chance Claud. Just a day. Just one day. I'll take you where ever you want. We'll do whatever you want. I'll hold your hand were ever we go. I'll hold you in my arms. Everyone will know that you're my girl. My beautiful girl. I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated. The way I should have treated you." Stacey closed her eyes and let the tears wash over her. She cried until she realized that crying wasn't doing her any good. She opened her eyes and took in Claudia's beauty one last time. "Just one day" she whispered. Stacey carefully rolled to sit on the edge of the bed and looked back out the window. Now what? Stacey let out a sigh. She should just go home.

"Where are we going?" The voice came from behind Stacey. It was soft and musical and a little sleepy.

Stacey turned around and looked into Claudia's open eyes. In the moonlight they shone bright like warm obsidian. "What"? The word stumble out of Stacey's mouth only half formed.

Claudia cleared her throat "This day that you are going to treat me to. Where are we going?" Some of the sleep was gone but her voice chimed even more musically.

Stacey leaned back on her elbow facing Claudia. " Um, I… I don't know. Where do you want to go?" She tried to keep her voice steady. Conversational.

"No." Claudia chimed. "You have to woo me. Surprise me."

"I will. I promise. I will."

"You really are going to treat me right. All the time."

"I will"

Claudia leaned up on a stack of pillows. "When we're at school you'll hold my hand"

"I will"

"You." Claudia's voice broke. "You have to be proud of me".

"I am. I am proud!" Stacey's voice broke too. "I'm so proud".

"You have to make things right. Every day."

"I will. I promise".

"You have to hold me." Claudia's voice lowered to a whisper as she opened the covers to Stacey. "Especially on cold nights. You have to keep me warm."

"Yes". Stacey moved in under the covers. "I will".

Claudia spread the blankets over herself and Stacey. And then let the blonde fold her into her arms."

"I'm sorry Claudia…"

"No Stacey." Claudia interrupted her. "You don't get to say that. You have to show me. Everyday you have to show me." Claudia pushed herself up onto her elbow and looked down on Stacey. "But". Claudia bit her lip. "Am I really your beautiful girl"?

"Yes, you're my beautiful girl"

"You can say that any time you want to"

"You're my beautiful girl".

Claudia put her head on Stacey's chest. "I don't think I'm going to get tired of that". Or at least she tried to put her head on Stacey's chest. Stacey had gotten much curvier over the last year. Claudia tried to get comfortable but try as she might she just couldn't. "You know in the movies they make two people lying in bed look so comfortable. I guess its usually a man on the bottom. Not some, really, curvy girl."

"Sorry." Said Stacey. "I really can't do much about those".

"That's okay" Claudia smiled. "I have plans for those later."

Stacey realized that this was the first time she had seen Claudia smile in a long time. Stacey giggled and pulled Claudia close "Missed you my beautiful girl. Missed you so much".

Claudia let Stacy hold her until the sleep started seeping back into her bones. She pushed herself back up to her elbow. She looked down into Stacey's silver blue eyes and was lost for a time. She took a deep breath. "I'm so tired Stacey. Stay with me?"

"Yes" Stacey whispered.

Claudia leaned down to give Stacey a kiss. She only meant it to be a short kiss but when she pulled back she could feel Stacey's breath quicken and her own heart was beating hard. She leaned back in and kissed Stacey again. She let the kiss deepen and when Stacey's tongue pressed against her lips she met it with her own. The world went away and the only thing left was Stacey. A fire started in Claudia's belly and she pulled back. Much to Stacey's disappointment. But it wasn't time. Not like this. "I'm sorry Stacey. Not now."

Stacey understood. "I will woo you, Claudia Kishi. I will make you mine."

Claudia lay down beside her gorgeous curvy blonde. "I know you will." She turned over and Stacey spooned into her. Holding her tight. "Goodnight Stacey".

"Goodnight my beautiful girl."

Claudia smiled a secret smile. She definitely wasn't going to get tired of that.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of running water and bright sunlight flooding her room brought Claudia slowly awake. Claudia never got hangovers. She attributed that to her wild metabolism. She had always been able to eat whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and she always had a thin waist and creamy complexion. But she always woke up with a fuzzy head. She tried to focus. Was Janine home? No. She was at University and her parents where there too. Visiting her for the weekend.

Someone was holding her. Oh, my lord did she let Alan Gray into her bed? Claudia slowly turned over and was shocked to see Stacey in her bed. But then the events, or at least some of the events from the night before came back to her. Stacey was going to woo her. Last night's conversation seemed so surreal to her now in the harsh light of the new day. She had so many questions. And doubts. But then Stacey's eyelids fluttered opened and her amazing blue eyes focused on Claudia's dark chocolate browns. Stacey smiled. "My beautiful girl." she breathed sleepily. And most of the doubts evaporated. Claudia smiled back.

But Stacey's smile faded and she looked away. She tried to look into Claudia's eyes but she couldn't. "Claudia. Before… before this goes any further, before we start anything. You have to know some things. You have to know about what I said. Or more, what I didn't say." She looked to Claudia. "This isn't an excuse or an 'I'm sorry'. It's just… I have to clear this away before we can be…"

"Us?" Claudia said solemnly.

"Yes." Stacey gathered her courage and started. "You have to know Claudia, I would never betray you. I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me but I would never betray your trust. I would never say anything about you that wasn't true. You have to believe me. I don't know what Alan said to you but I never said a word to him I never told anyone anything about what happened in the auditorium."

Claudia was silent. She knew they would need to do this and the sooner the better. But still… thinking about that day, that awful day in the auditorium was something that she tried not to do. If she ignored it, it didn't happen. But it was time. Claudia took Stacey's hand in hers and they intertwined their fingers together. The beautiful Japanese girl raised Stacey's hand to her lips and gently kissed her fingers. "I trust you, Stacey. You wouldn't be here if I still believed for one minute that you betrayed me."

Stacey gave her a shaky smile and continued. "I don't know why Alan did what he did. We're going to find out. But," Stacey shook her head. "this isn't about Alan this is about you and how I let you down. I'm not going to apologize to you. I know that's not what you want. But I swear Claudia, I will show you, every day I will do everything I can to make it right."

Stacey's eyes were determined blue sapphires. "I wasn't ready then, Claudia." She looked deep in to Claudia's chocolate eyes. "I'm the fuck up, Claudia. I'm not like you. I'm not brave like you. I let other people guide who I am, tell me how to act, what to do." She squeezed Claudia's hand. "But I'm going to woo you. If you'll have me, I'll be proud to stand by you. I'll support you in whatever you do. I want you to be proud of me too Claudia."

Claudia smiled. She pulled Stacey's hand to her lips again and held it to her cheek. She closed her eyes and thought. She had her own guilt and if they were going to be honest. "I am proud of you Stacey" Claudia smiled a small smile. "I… I never really believed, not in my heart. I never believed that you betrayed me. I don't know how Alan knew but… I didn't want to know. It was just easier for me to believe and…" She squeezed Stacey's hand hard and locked onto her eyes with her own. "I never hated you Anastasia McGill. Never. But. I wanted to. As long as I hated you, you were a bitch. As long as I hated you I didn't think about how much you meant to me. How much you mean to me. As long as I hated you I didn't want you with me. As long as I hated you I didn't" Claudia lowered her voice to a whisper. "As long as I hated you, I didn't love you." Claudia wiped at her eyes. "But I couldn't hate you. You do mean so much to me. I do want you with me. I do, I do…" Claudia couldn't quite say the words. Not yet.

Stacey understood. She reached forward and Claudia melted into her arms. "I'm ready Claudia. I'm ready to start."

"You owe me a day" Claudia whispered "You owe me one perfect day."

"Have you ever wanted to go to Paris?" Stacey smiled.

Claudia pulled back to look Stacey in the eyes. "What have you got planned?"

"It's a surprise. Remember?" Stacey smiled wider. She couldn't take Claudia to Paris but she was a New York girl. She knew some people. She knew some places. She would give her girl her perfect day. "My beautiful girl" She breathed.

Claudia heard the Bathroom door open and footsteps in the hall and stairs. She looked out her doorway. "Stacey, I'm a little fuzzy about, last night. What's going on."

Stacey laughed "I'm sorry Claud I shouldn't laughed. Last night Kristy…"

Claudia's eyes widened "Kristy! She Stayed!?"

"Yeah…" Started Stacey.

"I remember now! She took care of me!" She suddenly looked stricken "Oh my lord. Stacey, I think I said some mean things about you. You tried to help too. I'm sorry"

"No. No Claudia. You didn't say anything mean. You didn't say anything I didn't deserve."

Claudia touched the top of her head her brow furrowed. "She kissed me. On the top of my head. She promised not to go away. She said she'd be here when I woke up." Her smile turned into a grin. "She stayed!" She looked thoughtful. "Are we all friends again?"

"Yes, Claudia." Stacey said softly. "We all have things to says and some of us have apologies to make. But, yeah. I think we're all friends again.

Claudia looked down on her gorgeous, curvy blonde then leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss with fire but it was long and slow and gentle. A kiss full of promise. She settled down into Stacey's arms and they both lay quietly enjoying each others warmth. They would have to get up soon, but for now it was still their time.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristy walked into Janine's room just as Mary Anne finished dressing. "Where were you?" Mary Anne asked curiously.

Kristy held up their purses with a grin "I forgot mine in Stacey's mustang and looks like you did too.

"Oh my God, Oh my God" Mary Anne was frantic as she dug out her cell phone. "I completely forgot everything. Last night was so chaotic." she pulled it out and turned it on. "Thirteen messages." Mary Anne stabbed at the screen while Kristy was busy with her own cell. "Oh, thank you Cokie." She looked up at Kristy. "She covered for me with my dad. He knew I was staying at the Mason's last night but I was supposed to call him this morning. Cokie told him I was out getting breakfast and forgot my phone." She looked back to her phone. "Ummm. I'll text him." She looked back at Kristy when she was done.

"Nope." Said Kristy, reading Mary Anne's 'face code'. "My folks think I was at Cokie's last night too. As long as I check in every 12 hours or so they're happy." She shrugged "One of the benefits of having 3 older brothers. They paved the way." Kristy's stomach took that opportune time to growl. Both girls laugh. "That getting breakfast part sounds like a good idea though. Lets go roust the troops."

Mary Anne grinned. She hadn't realized how much she missed Kristy till now. She got things done in her own blazing way. She hoped that Kristy was right. That they would, all of them would be okay. That they were friends again. She knew that if that was going to happen they would need to spend time together. And breakfast sounded like a good way to start. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Waffles!" grinned Kristy.

"Waffles!" repeated Mary Anne. "I'm in!"

Kristy lead the way into the hall and walked the short distance to Claudia's room. She entered the room and suddenly back peddled, almost running Mary Anne down. She turned to her with a sheepish grin on her face.

Mary Anne looked puzzled.

Kristy just shook her head and reached out and knocked loudly on the door jam.

Mary Anne heard the sound of protesting bed springs and the rustle of blankets. She felt her face getting a little warm.

A chorused "Come in." came from the bedroom and Kristy crossed the threshold.

Claudia couldn't stop herself. She leapt from her bed, race across the room to a surprised Kristy, and wrapped her in a furious bear hug. "You stayed!" she exclaimed.

Kristy held onto the little Japanese girl for a few moments and then gently pried herself loose. Kristy put her hand on Claudia's shoulder and held her eyes and smiled. "I promised"

Claudia sniffed and nodded her head "You promised" Claudia's eyes went to Mary Anne's face where she stood behind Kristy. "When did Mary Anne get here?"

Kristy burst out into laughter while Mary Anne's face reflected anguish. "Just now." Kristy laughed "Just now."

Mary Anne moved out from behind Kristy and faced Claudia, her eyes were glassy. "Don't you remember Claudia? Don't you remember anything?" Mary Anne look down. "I don't hate you" she whispered.

Stacey had climbed out of bed, walk up behind Claudia and wrapped her arms around her. " She was here last night too Claudia. She help take care of you too."

Claudia's brows knitted together. She wanted to remember. She felt the top of her head again. Claudia gently broke away from Stacey and slowly walk over to Mary Anne. When she was toe to toe with the little brunette she leaned forward until there foreheads were touching. "'I'm sorry for being a horrible person. I was a bad friend'" she said softly. Then she stood on tip toes and kissed the top of Mary Anne's head.

Mary Anne's tears were falling now as she hugged Claudia. "Yes. Yes, I was a bad friend. A complete bitch. I'm so sorry Claudia."

Claudia was still confused but the four of them where standing in her room and they were all happy and civil with each other. It would be enough for now. She let go of Mary Anne and fell back into Stacey's arms. "Gee. A lonely girl goes on a one night bender and wakes up with two best friends and" she looked up happily at Stacey "a beautiful girlfriend." She was happy. Joyfully happy.

Kristy's stomach let out another growl. "Hurry up and get ready you two, we're going to breakfast."

"Where're we going?" Ask Stacey.

Kristy and Mary Anne exchanged looks "WAFFLES!" They chorused with a laugh.

"Oh my lord, 'face code'." Claudia grabbed Stacey's hand and pulled her to the bathroom. "Come on I need a shower."

Stacey raised and eyebrow "I'm going too? I'm not saying no."

Claudia stopped pulling Stacey's hand and pointed looked at her chest. "Yes. I have plans for those, remember?" She looked into her eyes. "Soapy plans".

"Claudia!" Stacey laughed.

"Don't worry. You can clean up while I take a quick shower" She resumed pulling Stacey to the bathroom. "Don't worry guys." She smiled back "This won't take long."

Kristy watched as the two girls hurried out the door. She raised her voice. "Your obviously not doing it right then."

Mary Anne chucked Kristy on the shoulder. "Kristy!"

Kristy just grinned.

The two brunettes amused themselves by looking around Claudia's room and talking about old times. Mary Anne even pulled out an old BSC scheduling note book that she had noticed while cleaning up the night before. Time passed quickly. Claudia and Stacey got back from the bathroom sooner that they expected. They looked clean and happy.

Claudia looked around her room as if seeing it for the first time. "Hey! Who cleaned my room?" The other girls laughed "No, really. I had a system of dirty/clean clothes going on." Claudia went over to her closet and started rummaging. She finally settled for black jeans, a form fitting black high collar shirt, and black boots. When she turned around Stacey gasped. With here waist length thick black hair falling loose around her even Kristy could see why Stacey stared wide eyed. In the past few years she had grown from cute to beautiful. But something had happened to her last night. For the last year they had all seen her slump through the halls of Stony Brook High. A lost, forgettable girl. But standing before them now She radiate her beauty like the sun. She stood tall and graceful, with head held high. Her eyes shown almost black with a brilliance they had never seen before. Just when Stacey didn't think she could be any more stunning, Claudia smiled. The girls were staring at her. "What?"

"My beautiful girl" Stacy breathed.

Claudia smiled wider. Nope, not going to tired of that.

Kristy blinked "I think I'm gay" she said in a serious voice.

"Kristy!" Mary Anne punched her in the arm again.

Kristy grinned. "I am starved! Can we go?"

"Wait!" Exclaimed Claudia. She rooted through her clothes again. It took awhile but she finally came up with a white beret.

"My beret!" Stacey exclaimed. She crossed the room to Claudia's side.

Claudia looked up at Stacey and then looked at the hat. "You forgot it at the auditorium. Last Christmas. I thought, maybe, you might want it back one day."

Stacey took the hat and then took Claudia in her arms. She couldn't speak. After a few moments she was finally able to squeak out a "Thanks".

Mary Anne gave a big sniff. All the girls looked at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. When she saw them staring at her she shrugged "Well? What did you expect."

Claudia and Stacey giggled. Kristy rolled eyes but then bit back the joke she was going to make. Instead she put her hand on Mary Anne's shoulder and said "I think they're going to be okay Em." Mary Anne could only nod.

Kristy grinned and looked from one girl to the next "Okay everyone, Waffles?"

"WAFFLES!" came the chorus.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilog

As Stacey drove the group to the waffle house she hoped that this was indeed the beginning of new day for the girls of the BSC. Between Kristy's jokes, Mary Anne's shocked comments and Claudia's quiet beauty so close to her she was happier than she could ever remember.

For Claudia it was like a dream. She had been alone for so long that all of this seemed a bit overwhelming. She kept thinking she was going to wake up alone in her cold dark room. But then Stacey would squeeze her hand and she knew it wasn't a dream. Its was real and true. She couldn't wait for whatever surprise Stacey was planning for her 'perfect day'. Whatever it was it would be fabulous. But she knew that today, this day, would be her perfect day. She raised Stacey's hand to her cheek and felt the warmth. Stacy looked to her and they shared a secret smile. She turned to get a better look at Mary Anne and Kristy in the back seat. She smiled at her friends, her best friends.

Mary Anne liked to laugh. Cokie had become a good friend but no one could ever make her laugh the way Kristy did. Kristy could shock her but it was always funny. Maybe that's what she liked about it. Kristy didn't just shock her, she pushed her. Kept her off balance and never let her get complacent in her comfort zone. She got her to do more than she ever thought she could. She still needed to make her apologies to Claudia but that would happen in time. Kristy was telling a rather risqué story about something that happened to her brother Charlie at University when she reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you're my friend. I missed you." She sent in 'face code'.

When Mary Anne squeezed her hand, Kristy barley slowed her story "Ain't but thing. Missed you too." She sent back. Kristy was happy. She really had missed Mary Anne. She had been Kristy's anchor. She help ground her ideas and make them happen. Kristy was more than basket ball and base ball. She was a lot of things and Mary Anne knew them all. As glad as she was to have Mary Anne back in her life she had been surprised that another big hole in her life had been filled when she woke up this morning and knew that Claudia and Stacey were back too. A hole she hadn't even know was there.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the waffle house Stacey turned to Claudia "Just wait". She smiled.

Stacey jumped from the car and hurried around to Claudia's side. "What is she doing" Questioned Kristy.

"Getting Claudia's door." Kristy gave Mary Anne an odd look. "It's romantic!" Piped Mary Anne, wiping away a tear.

Stacey opened Claudia's door and with a flourish she offered Claudia her hand.

Claudia excepted it primly and stepped from the mustang. She leaned into Stacey and whispered. "You're doing a great job on doing things right."

"Any time you two." Said Kristy from the back seat.

Claudia giggle and pulled the seat up so the two brunettes could get out.

The girls were able to get a good booth relatively by themselves in a corner. They had missed the breakfast rush but they were equally early for the church crowd.

There orders were almost predictable. Because of her diabetes Stacey had to stay away from sugar. She had one whole wheat waffle with strawberries and blueberries. Mary Anne had a plain waffle sprinkled with powdered sugar. Kristy ordered two whole wheat waffles and had laid claim to the boysenberry syrup. But Claudia couldn't wait for her two chocolate chip waffles with real maple syrup.

Kristy looked wide eyed at her. "I'm going to have to go for a five mile run today to work this off. How can you eat all that and stay so thin. Especially after how much you drank last night."

Claudia gave an embarrassed smile. "I really don't drink that much." She shook her head "I can't hold my alcohol. I only drink at parties and then I drink really fast. Alan always wanted to go and I just couldn't… I mean you guys would be there. I couldn't… deal." she finished with her head down.

Stacey had her in an embrace and Mary Anne caught her free hand in hers. "That's done Claudia" Stacey whispered. She kissed Claudia's temple. "I won't let that happen again"

Mary Anne squeezed her hand and Kristy said seriously "Yep. Now you can just get drunk for the fun of it."

The girls gave a relieved laugh. "I don't think I'm going to drink anymore" said Claudia. "At least I don't want to get drunk anymore. I never did like it."

The group found another topic to amuse themselves while they waited for their food to come. When it finally came the girls set to with relish. Especially Kristy and Claudia. Half way thought the meal Claudia cell rang. She looked at it with venom in her eyes. "Alan" She hissed.

Kristy swallowed her mouthful of waffle and stretch out her hand. "Gimme". Claudia handed her the phone. She press 'accept'. "Hi! Alan!" she said cheerfully "How they hangin' buddy!" the other girls gapped at her in various levels of shock. Kristy was silent for a moment. "No. Its me, Kristy. Kristy Thomas… Yeah! Long time!"

…

"Well I'm with Claudia, and Mary Anne at the waffle house."

…..

"Oh, we're just talking, you know, girl talk."

…..

"Why no. Claudia is not available. And you know what? She won't be available for the rest of you life."

….

"No, I'm not joking. Did I forget to tell you? Stacey's here too. We've been telling stories. You might say comparing stories. Alan stories"

…..

"No. No, now Alan slow down. You need to listen to this okay? Now here's what you do. You find the deepest, darkest, caviest cave you can find, crawl into it and pray I don't find you."

…..

"Oh Alan. We both know I can take you. But I won't have to. I'm just going to hold you while Stacey beats the shit out of you. Given that you are made of shit it will probably take quite awhile"

Mary Anne was tugging at Kristy's sleeve. "Me too!" she mouthed as she held up a tiny fist. Claudia and Stacey were rocking with silent laughter.

"Oh, and Alan? Mary Anne just held up a pair of vice grips. She say's they're for your nuts."

The girls were laughing out loud now. Kristy was waving her free hand frantically trying to quiet them. "Listen, Alan. In all seriousness." her voice went deadly "I'm going to find you. And I'm going to make you pay." She hit the end button. And handed the cell back to a still laughing Claudia.

"Oh my lord! Thank you Kristy! Only you Kristy! Only you! Claudia laughed again.

Stacey grinned at Kristy "Are you really going to hold him for me?"

Kristy gave a rueful smile "You have no idea how much I wish I could. I won't touch him. As much as he deserves it. But, I will make him pay. He will pay".

"I want to help." Insisted Stacey

"Me too." quipped Mary Anne

Claudia just smiled. Her friends would take care of this. They would make sure of her revenge.

For the rest of he meal the group talked about 'The Plan' as it became to be known. The girls spent the day together. Shopping and talking. Falling back into old routines and starting new ones.

That evening Kristy and Mary Anne went to Cokie's house. When Cokie saw them together she smiled and said "It's about time you two made up." She looked at Kristy's shocked expression and laughed. "I'm not evil. Kristy. I've watched Mary Anne mope around here for too long." When they told her about Stacey and Claudia she only smiled wider. " About time." was all she said.

Claudia and Kristy spent the early evening together at Claudia's house., enjoying there own quiet company. When Claudia's parents came home they made there announcement together. Claudia's parents, like Stacey, had had suspicions about there daughter but now that it was actually out in the open… Well, they took it better than Claudia thought they would but not as well as she had hoped. They would need time.

When they told Stacey's mother she hugged Stacey and said "You will always be my daughter. I love you." She also gave Claudia a hug and said "I know you will make my daughter happy." they talked for a bit but it was obvious that she would need some time as well.

The next day, Monday morning, the four girls stood on the front steps of Stony Brook High. Claudia and Stacey stood nervously together, hands intertwined, squeezing hard. Finally Kristy linked arms with Stacey and Mary Anne took Claudia's. As one they stepped into the old building. Whatever happened, they would face it together.

END


End file.
